


Stand Too Close

by evilstheater



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Song Inspired, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater
Summary: If I stand too close I might fall inBut if I'm too far gone I'll never winIf you believe in me I might just want to spend some time with you again-i mainly wanted to get a fic out. short due to me trying to work on a new series and commissions. happy late valentines day!
Relationships: Count Bleck | Blumiere/Lady Timpani | Tippi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Stand Too Close

Blumiere, despite his lack of knowledge on human culture, knew he messed up badly.

It wasn’t like he intended to hurt Timpani’s feelings. He was a little dense when it came to relationships, and this was one of those moments. And yet, despite the fact that Timpani was just a human, he still felt immense amount of guilt. He felt as if maybe his father was right, and he should just stay in the castle and away from humans.

It had started when Blumiere snuck out of the castle for the umpteeth time, to see his lover once more. They talked the afternoon away, and Blumiere knew he had to return soon. He brought up how bad he was being treated for the few times he was caught sneaking out, and it had lead from there. The conversation replayed in his mind again...

_ “You’re… getting yourself hurt, for me?” Timpani asked, a look of worry on her face. _

_ “Why wouldn’t I? You’re worth the pain,” Blumiere replied, confused on why it would be such a big deal. _

_ “I could get you killed! I couldn’t live with that…” Timpani stared at the ground, feeling awful for Blumiere’s mistreatment. _

_ “I don’t care for that! I’d want to die with you on my mind!” Blumiere yelled. _

_ “Blumiere! I don’t want you to get hurt, even if you think it’s worth it!” she returned the yelling, unaware about the angry undertones in her voice. _

_ “Well, if it makes you happy, then I will go! Shall we meet again, Timpani…” _

_ “Wait! Blumiere, that isn’t what I meant!”  _

_ He was already floating off, as if nothing happened… _

He felt like a huge idiot. Granted, Blumiere considered himself to be one. It had been a few days, and he still felt guilty. He knew there was one thing left to do, and it was to see her again. He was going to make this right, regardless if he got caught or not.

* * *

Sneaking out of the castle wasn’t as hard during the afternoon, as his siblings and parents were often gathered together. Even as a child he avoided them as much as he could, and found himself wandering by the woods and studying the plants and the animals walking by. Although he often talked to Timpani in these woods, he sometimes visited her house, as she lived on a farm. It was far enough from people, so he could go out without fear of being lynched. 

This was one of these times. He had been standing at her door for a few moments, holding some flowers he picked on his way there. They were no bouquet, but they were flowers he thought looked nice. He awkwardly knocked at her door, waiting for a response.

The door opened, with Timpani staring at him in disbelief.

“Blumiere?” she asked.

He pushed the flowers out to her, looking away. He couldn’t look her in the eyes. He felt too much shame. Timpani took the flowers from his floating hands, noticing they were all white. She set them down on a table, and came back to Blumiere still frozen in place.

“You can, um, move now,” she stated. He pulled his hands back and finally found the courage to look at her in the eyes. Getting here was easy, but Blumiere faced another hurdle -- actually taking responsibility for his reckless actions. It was something he wasn’t used to.

“I’m, uh, I’m sorry for running off. Forgive me?” 

Timpani didn’t want to say anything, but Blumiere looked goofy. She wasn’t really upset at Blumiere, and felt more worried for him than anything. She felt that he looked like a puppy that tore up toilet paper, with the way his pleading eyes met hers and the flowers that was offered. Timpani also knew that he never socialized with humans practically ever. She leaned in for a hug, wrapping the figure into her arms.

“Of course, you silly goose. Come in, I’ll make you tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> wahey


End file.
